Matt Van Dam
Matthew Van Dam (born February 18, 1984), Is an New Zealandish professional wrestler better known as Matt Van Dam,currently performing for WrestleView Wrestling Federation and was the former tag partner for current PWX World Champion Matt Smith, It is currently unknown if he is related to ECW Extremeist Rob Van Dam, In addition his middle name is unknown. Wrestling career New Zealand Before coming to North America, Matt wrestled in his home land of New Zealand starting at the age of 17, Quickly becoming the greatest submission wrestler in the countrys history and taking the NZWF and IPW New Zealand title's (Same as the US or IC Titles) and holding them with ease before vacating it due to an injury (Broken Arm) When he returned he set his sights on the NZWF World Title and won it in a tournament, Held in honor of his good friend Matt Smith, He won the tournament final against the man that Smith beat to win the title in the first place, After that he headed to North America... North America Pro Wrestling Xtreme Matt had flown to the US to compete for the Wrestleview Forever Changing Championship (Or ECT), An ultra extreme version of a 24/7 championship where (At last count) he is a 34 time champion, MvD was just about to go home when called by former NZWF champion and good friend Matt Smith Asking him to tag with him at PWX Breakdown II, At PWX Breakdown II they won the match against Alex Williams and Julietta Lee, His next appearance for PWX will be in his hometown of Auckland,New Zealand at PWX Blakout and will have a match against Kid Hollywood which is a first round match in the Xtreme Title Tournament due to Skyler Striker's recent vacating of the title. It is booked to be a "Scaffold Match". Matt won the match in a photo finish and got a standing obvation from his hometown fans. Turn on PWX and WVWF On Blakout the next week Randy Jay said that MvD deseved the title after the match last week, At the contract signing of there PWX contracts, MvD said that the attack on him in fromt of his hometown fans by Julietta Lee, Alex Williams and Donn E. Carter was enough and he was sick of them, Smith tried to push MvD into siging with PWX to get revenge, MvD replyed simply...."NO!" Knocking him over the head with the PWX Xtreme title and laying a beatdown on him before vacating the Xtreme title and leaving PWX for the WVWF J.W. McCammon Right after he left PWX for the WVWF, "The Mercenary" J.W. McCammon came up to him and offed to show him the "WVWF Ropes" Matt accepted right away, The only two apperences togeather so far is at a PWX house show where they owned PWX on the mic and tagging at a WVWF house show where they beat Ash Clack and Colton Barnett via Submission at 6:34. A note to add is that even before JW offered to show him the ropes, Van Dam and McCammon both share the same unique finisher. WVWF His only act for WVWF so far will be managing them against Team PWX at WVWF's "Reborn" Pay Per View alongside WVWF legend, Jon Michaels. Wrestling Facts Finishing Moves *Kiwi Krossface (Crossface hold with an armbar) *Van Dam Driver (Sit-out Over the Shoulder variation of the Emerald Fusion) Signature Moves *Walls Of Auckland (Elevated Boston crab) *Van Dam Slam (Olympic Slam) *Super Van Dam Slam (Top rope Olympic slam) *Kiwi Konnection (Reverse STO) *Sharpshooter *MKO (Spinning firemans carry to cutter) *Kiwisault (Springboard moonsault) *Trash Compactor (Double underhook powerbomb) *Enziguri Nicknames *Kid (By J.W McCammon) *Silver Furn *The Rabid Kiwi *Matty VD Entrence And Theme Music *"Whatever" By Our Lady Peace (Original and IPW) *"Remedy" By Seether (NZWF and WVWF)Current *"Broken Promises" By Element Eighty (PWX) Championship Succession Van Dam Matt Van Dam Matt Van Dam Matt